Battle Unit
Battle Unit (バトルユニット,'' Batoruyunitto ) is a new sub-type of Monster Card introduced along with Sequence Spell Cards. Designed in the likeness of Pendulum Monsters, Battle Units have the top half of an Effect Monster and the bottom half being a light silver/gray. They also have two effect boxes; one for their Monster Effect and one for their Battle Unit Effect. When each player controls at least one Battle Unit, the turn player may initiate a Battle Sequence during their Battle Phase. Mechanics Battle Units both function as monsters while in the Monster Card Zone, and essentially as Equip Spell Cards for the player when in the Battle Zone. Most Battle Units have effects that allow them to be placed into the Battle Zone, of which each player has 3. As there are only 3 Battle Zones, up to 3 Battle Units can be "equipped" at a time. Aside from standard aspects of Monster Cards, such as Level, Attribute, ATK, and DEF, Battle Units possess two special aspects: '''Offense Points' (OFF) and Guard Points (GRD), which are compared during a Battle Sequence and determine which player receives damage and which Battle Unit has either of its Points reduced and/or is destroyed. If a Battle Unit has its GRD reduced to 0, it is destroyed. Even if a player controls more than 1 Battle Unit, they can only attack with one Battle Unit per turn. Offense Points & Guard Points also have an effect on how many/what Battle Units a player can place into their Battle Zone. The maximum total Offense Points the Battle Units in a player's Battle Zone is 10, while the maximum total Guard Points is 20. Rulings * When a Battle Unit moves from a Monster Zone to a Battle Zone, it is not considered having left the field. * While in the Battle Zone, Battle Units are not treated as monsters and are unaffected by any cards that specify "monsters on the field", "monsters you control", or anything of that nature. **While they are not treated as monsters while they are in the Battle Zone, they are still considered "on the field", and are still susceptible to effects that affect cards on the field. **While they are not considered monsters whilst in the Battle Zone, they are still able to attack and be attacked (i.e., if a player only controls a Battle Unit in the Battle Zone, they cannot be attacked directly, and the Battle Unit must be attacked). However, Battle Units cannot be destroyed by battle outside of a Battle Sequence, though damage is still dealt normally. * Similarly to Pendulum Monsters, you cannot replace a Battle Unit in a Battle Zone with another one by removing the former one from the Zone. * If a Battle Unit participates in a Battle Sequence, that is considered its standard attack for that turn and it cannot attack again that turn. Also, if a Battle Unit attacks during the Battle Phase, it cannot participate in a Battle Sequence that turn. ** However, if a Battle Unit somehow gains the ability to attack twice in one turn and changes Zones within that turn, then that target will be able to attack during the regular Battle Phase and also during the Battle Sequence. In Yu-Gi-Oh! FrontAge In Yu-Gi-Oh! FrontAge, while Battle Units are available to everyone, they are primarily used by members of FrontAge in combination with higher levels of to deal with many problems that occur. Among the users of Battle Units exists a small number of users who possess a sub-category of Battle Units known as "Full-Body" Battle Unit. These ones, unlike standard Battle Units, once "equipped to a person", cover their entire body, hence the "Full-Body" part. These Battle Units supposedly require rigorous amounts of special training to operate (for both basic movement and combat). As noted by Ryuuji Kuromine, their is a large risk in using them, as while "equipped" with a "Full-Body Battle Unit", the user and Battle Unit are essentially one being, feeling all pain (though to a lesser extent for the user), thoughts and emotion. Outside of Ryuuji, there are no currently known users of the "Full-Body" style. When a Battle Unit is being used by a person, the card itself is placed into a circular device on a person's chest with 3 slots (one for each Battle Zone), and the device generates the Battle Unit in a way similar to the Solid Vision generated by Duel Disks, though this device allows full control over the Battle Unit for person using it. In the case of most monsters, their weapon, parts of armor, or other aspect of themselves becomes "equipped" to the person using it (ex. A knight-themed Battle Unit would allow the user to "equip" it's sword, shield, helemet, etc. but only one aspect for standard Battle Units). In the case of "Full-Body Battle Units", the person using it would essentially "become" the monster, merging themselves with it (or simply wearing all of its armor in the case of the aforementioned knight example above). Another key difference Example Category:Secondary types of Monster Cards